This invention relates to a hand-manipulated torque tool, and more particularly, it relates to a torque tool which is optionally positionable between a straight handle configuration and a T-handle configuration.
The prior art is aware of hand-manipulated torque tools which can optionally be positioned between straight and T-handle configurations.
This invention improves upon the prior art by providing a hand-manipulated torque tool that is sturdy, is easily positionable in its two positions, is not subject to being inadvertently positionable nor releasable relative to those two positions, is securely held in both two positions, and presents a substantial and firmly grippable handle in both two positions.
The tool of this invention is precision made, and, as such, it is useful in highly precise functions such as in the medical arts where orthopedic surgery is performed and screws are applied to a patient""s skeleton, or in other precision applications. It is also arranged for rotatably supporting a tool bit such as a screwdriver bit for a ratcheting action.
There is a release mechanism which permits the handle to be re-configured from its straight position to its T-handle position, and that mechanism is manually operated and it is in a location where there is no likelihood of the user inadvertently operating the release. That is, the user can grip the tool for using it in either of its two positions and not have his hand or fingers in a position which could inadvertently cause the release mechanism to be operated.
This invention also includes the method of maneuvering the tool to establish the two working positions.